


Our Abyss Together

by AimingSashimiG



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/F, Fluff, More of a general fantasy thing, Not based on biblical cosmology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimingSashimiG/pseuds/AimingSashimiG
Summary: Rinko is living alone until she meets Ako and invites her to move into her house.But instead of a house, it's an entire dimension.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 21





	Our Abyss Together

When Rinko had finally learned a spell to travel between planes, she hadn’t wasted any time before relocating to a little pocket dimension of hell completely devoid of others. Sure, it had been a bit lonely, but not having to deal with social anxiety was worth it. And she had plenty of magical research to keep her occupied.

That had been a long time ago. It had been a great while since Rinko had felt lonely. And it was all thanks to the owner of the pure, white wings wrapped around her.

As she looked at the sleeping face of her closest companion and loved one, Rinko remembered how ‘fallen’ angel Ako had entered her life.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

The little realm Rinko called her home had only two things: and empty black void that stretched on into infinity and an equally infinite pile of bleached, white bones. Despite the lack of any light sources, everything was lit as if by daylight. Perhaps a bit of a boring space, but that wasn’t a huge issue for the demon, who appreciated the lack of distractions from her research.

It was a pretty normal day for Rinko… though ‘day’ might have been the wrong word to use given the lack night and day here and any need for Rinko to sleep…

In truth, Rinko had no idea how many days, hours, or minutes she had spent on her current experiment. Just creating a mana crystal had taken a lot of time, and recording how that crystal’s atomic structure changed when it was filled different kinds of elemental magic took even linger, if it was done with the proper amount of scientific rigor.

There were certain standards Rinko liked to maintain, even if she had no intention of ever publishing her work.

Suddenly, the demon felt an unfamiliar, strange magic. Magic like no other she’d felt in her life. Magic that felt utterly alien to Rinko’s body. Magic that was definitely not her own.

She recognized the portal made of shining light for what it was. Rinko wasn’t under the illusion that no one would ever come to her dimension for all of eternity, but now was such an inconvenient time. With the time she’d sank into her experiment, the demon was tempted to ignore it. But she decided to do the responsible thing, banishing the mana crystal and turning ethereal.

The figure that stepped out of the portal was one that Rinko had only heard of in stories and myths: an angel. The sort of being that had once slain countless demons when hell and heaven had been at war, from what she’d heard.

But that had been eons ago. Hell hadn’t made contact with heaven in so long that until now, Rinko hadn’t even been sure such a place existed. So why was an angel here?

“Mwa-ha-ha,” the angel cackled, “A realm filled with endless remains of death and a dark abyss that stretches out like a… um… abyss. I need to work on that. Oh well.”

The angel spoke not too differently from a young demon with delusions of power. She seemed to have the actual power to back it up, though.

Sinister purple beams of necrotic energy emanated from her fingertips and seeped into the pile of bones. Humanoid skeletons rose up, now animate. It was magic that felt much more familiar to Rinko than what was passively radiated off the angel. At was also magic that Rinko would never expect an angel to use.

But what did she know? This was her first time seeing a real angel, after all. Maybe Rinko could take some notes while the angel was here.

It soon became apparent to the demon that the angel was here to stay. She was building something like a ‘church’ she’d seen an illustration of in a story book. The fact it was built out of bones gave it a much grimmer atmosphere, though. Rinko approved.

Still, it wasn’t the sort of thing someone visiting temporarily would build. That left Rinko a few options. She could try and scare the newcomer away. She could give up on this realm and find a new one.

Or, she could talk to the angel. Rinko found herself surprised that she was even considering it. But something about how happy the heavenly visitor was when using necromancy made the demon feel a little more comfortable around her.

So, after preparing a bunch of offensive and defensive magic along with an emergency plane-shift, Rinko reappeared.

The angel didn’t notice Rinko’s presence until she spoke.

“He-hello,” was about all the demon could stammer out, having not used her voice for a very long time.

Hearing a voice behind her, the angel jumped and turned, greeting Rinko with a dazzling smile.

“Wow, you’re really pretty miss, uh, demoness. I didn’t realize anyone lived here. I’m Ako! What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Rinko. The sole inhabitant of this plane. Or I used to be…”

“Cool! I can feel the elemental magic radiating off of you, so you must be really strong. Oh, but this is your home, right? Do you want me to leave?”

It would take Rinko only a single word to return to her peaceful solitude. But the angel – Ako – looked so sad at the thought of leaving.

“No, that’s alright… this space is infinitely large… there’s enough room for both of us.”

Part of Rinko was horrified by the words that had just come out of her mouth. That part of her was much smaller than the part proud to put such a big smile on the Ako’s face.

“Really? Thanks! Since this place is infinite, we can just draw a dividing line anywhere, right?”

“Yes. I’ll make one here,” Rinko said, using Earth magic to raise a small wall comfortable outside of Ako’s building space. It wasn’t as infinite as the plane they were on, and it wouldn’t keep the angel out if she was determined to cross, but somehow the demon felt she could trust Ako.

Rinko walked until she could no longer see her new neighbor and used some more earth magic to create a simple but large mud hut. The demon had never been particularly concerned about her living space, but many of her experiments needed a lot of room. She summoned the mana crystal she’d banished before. It would take some time to recalibrate, so she might as well get started now.

Once the crystal was finally ready to be used again, Rinko decided to see how Ako was doing before starting her experiment. This was research, too, she told herself. Walking back to the wall that separated their parts of the dimension, she found the angel lying down against a wall of her partially built church. Ako had made amazing progress, but it didn’t seem like she was in the condition to continue anytime soon.

A very un-Rinko-like whim overcame Rinko.

“If you’re tired, do you want to take a nap at my house?”

The demon didn’t know what was happening to her. Was this a side effect of being exposed to the angel’s magic? Was this an expression of the loneliness Rinko had suppressed? Or, did Ako’s pure enthusiasm and clear passion for necromancy make the demon feel more comfortable around her?

“Really? Thanks, Rinko-san. I knew that demons were nicer than the stories made them out to be.”

“Yes, I don’t mind.”

Somehow, Rinko was being completely honest when she said that.

“Oh, but I’ll be doing some magical experiments, so it might be a bit loud,” the demon cautioned.

“That’s super cool. There aren’t many arcane magic users in heaven, so I bet I could learn a lot about magic from you.”

“You’ll have to teach me some necromancy in return.”

“Of course. Also, now that were friends, I gotta give you a nickname… How about Rinrin?”

Were they already friends? Well, Rinko supposed that she wouldn’t invite a random stranger into her house (though she just had.) And being friends with Ako seemed like something Rinko would enjoy.

“I’m… not so good with nicknames, so I’ll just call you Ako-chan.”

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Since then, Rinko had only gotten closer to Ako. When the angel’s skeletal cathedral was finally finished, the demon hadn’t hesitated at all before accepting her offer to move in.

Ako’s cheer and happiness was contagious; despite the dark void that stretched across the dimension they lived in, Rinko’s life had never been brighter. And the angel was good enough at magic that she’d helped the demon perform experiments she’d previously wrote off as too hard. Just one of those things would be enough to make Rinko treasure the angel.

Despite how much she had loved her previous solitude, from now on Rinko wanted Ako in her life always.

The demon gave her sleeping lover a tender kiss.

“It’s time to wake up, Ako-chan. Our mana is recharged, so we can try your plan to imbue skeletons with elemental powers.”

Ako yawned cutely, hugging Rinko tighter as she returned to consciousness.

“This is going to be super cool,” Ako said sleepily, “with our combined abyssal powers, we can make a skeletal guardian worthy of our abyss.”

Our abyss. If the Rinko of old had heard those words, she’d no doubt have found them repulsive and frightening.

But to the Rinko of right now, they were two of the most beautiful words in all of hell and heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was very focused on the RinAko, and not very much about world building. Maybe someday I'll do another fic that involves stuff outside of Ako and Rinko's abyss.


End file.
